Something That I Really Want
by Trafalgar D Water Luffy
Summary: Ketika malam mendadak dingin dan semua berjalan tenang, Ciel meminta sesuatu pada Sebastian. WARNING! HOMOPHOBIA SILAHKAN MENJAUH. Ini buat KuroFuji sekaligus ulang tahun Ciel. Juga buat #2ndEveFFA


**Something That I Really Want.**

**Rate: M**

**Kuroshitsuji credits to Yana Toboso.**

**Author hanya pinjam karakternya untuk ngasup—dan tentunya melampiaskan ide yang bertumpuk di otak.**

**Oh ya, cerita ini diperuntukkan KuroFuji dan event #2ndEveFFA di whatsapp, semoga suka!**

**WARNING! Ini NSFW! NOT SAVE FOR WORK. Ini FF HOMO. HOMOPHOBIA JAUH JAUH SANA! Dilarang protes karena sudah di warning tapi tetep dilanggar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu cerah seperti biasanya. Beberapa tikus pengganggu datang dan mengganggu kediaman Phantomhive, namun semua masalah itu telah diselesaikan.

Ciel Phantomhive, seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun yang menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive kini tengah duduk santai dengan kertas ditangan. Statistik penjualan toko mainan Phantomhive di London makin meningkat dan ia tak perlu pusing memikirkan hal itu. Toh, ia tidak akan begitu mudah dikalahkan.

"Permisi, _Bocchan_, saya datang membawakan kau camilan." Sebastian masuk setelah mengetuk pintu. Membawa segelas _parafit_ dengan macam macam manisan yang tertabur.

"Hm... tidak ada surat dari Ratu? Tumben sekali." Ciel memandang bosan kertas kertas ditangannya dan mulai mengambil sendok. Bersiap melahap camilannya.

"Tidak ada, _Bocchan_. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit aneh, mengingat Ratu Victoria sering memintaku melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurus tikus tikusnya."

Sebastian tersenyum kecil, "Yah, itu tidak masalah kan? Apa _Bocchan_ ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Ciel menggeleng, menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan mengusir yang langsung dipahami. "Kalau begitu, permisi."

Setelah pelayan hitam itu pergi keluar, Ciel memutar kursi dan menatap langit cerah diluar sana.

"Ini terlalu tenang dan damai... rasanya jauh lebih berbahaya."

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang akan ada hal besar yang akan terjadi tak lama lagi?

Yah, apapun itu, dengan Sebastian disisinya, ia tidak perlu cemas.

"Ah, tunggu dulu." Ciel tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu. Jika keadaan sedamai ini... ah mungkin ia akan meminta sesuatu... atau memberi sesuatu untuk pelayannya satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu hawa sangat dingin. Ciel yang baru saja dapat tertidur pulas dengan sangat terpaksa terbangun karena hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"_Nnh_.." mata diusap, menghilangkan kantuk dan mulai turun dari ranjang. Kakinya bahkan serasa menyentuh es begitu menapak lantai. Selimut tebalnya ditarik untuk menghangatkan badan. Ciel pelan pelan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar lain.

Keadaan gelap sekali. Apa yang terjadi pada lampu yang ada di mansionnya? Langkahnya tiba tiba berhenti saat menyadari ada seseorang dihadapannya.

"_Bocchan_, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam begini?" suara tipis dan elegan itu, mendayu dan menggoda telinga.

"Sebas...tian?"

"Ya, ini saya." Sebastian menunduk sedikit dan menyentuh bahu kecil yang tertutup gumpalan selimut tebal, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pelayan hitam itu tersentak saat Ciel mendadak memeluknya. Ia refleks balas memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya—menenangkan.

"Dingin... panaskan aku, Sebastian." Ciel berbisik, tubuhnya gemetaran dan Sebastian hanya dapat menghela nafas karena kekeras kepalaan tuannya. Jika Ciel sakit, ia sendiri yang akan repot.

"Ya, _Bocchan_. Ayo kita kembali kekamarmu. Saya akan memanaskan tungku perapian." Pelayan itu mengangkat Ciel dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan, menghela nafas (lagi) pasrah karena perubahan suhu yang cukup ekstrim malam ini.

Ia sudah dapat merasakan perasaan gelisah tuannya dari tadi siang, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ciel lebih memilih menginjak lantai dingin daripada langsung memanggilnya melalui kontrak. Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sebastian... siapkan susu dengan madu hangat. Aku mau meminumnya sebelum tidur."

"Yoi."

Pelayan hitam itu menurunkan Ciel diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Bahkan ia sempat menambah selimut lain agar tuannya itu tidak kedinginan.

"Jangan lama, Sebastian. Aku ingin segera panas."

Sebsatian mengerut kesal, Ciel menatapnya sinis seolah olah hal sempurna yang selalu ia lakukan tidak cukup baginya. "Baik, _Bocchan_."

Ia menjentikkan jari dan perapian di kamar Ciel berkobar, menghangatkan ruangan. Lalu ia keluar dan kembali dengan segelas susu hangat. Madunya sudah ia campur kedalamnya dan Ciel hanya perlu mengaduknya sedikit.

Ciel mengambilnya dan menyesapnya hingga habis. Mulai merasa hangat karenanya. "Lumayan. Sekarang ganti seragammu dan naik kemari." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan cangkir kosong pada Sebastian.

Pelayannya menatap tidak mengerti, tapi tetap menurut. Sebastian hanya dapat berharap bahwa tuannya tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia cukup lelah harus meladeni keisengan tuannya malam malam begini.

Tidak ingin tuannya menunggu, Sebastian segera mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Bertanya tanya kenapa tuannya memintanya untuk tidur bersama sedangkan hawa di kamarnya sudah cukup hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini saya, _Bocchan_." Sebastian mengetuk pintu dan masuk saat mendengar gumaman '_masuk_' didalam sana. Hingga ia masuk dan melihat tuannya tengah menatapnya dengan selimut menggulung tubuhnya. "_Bocchan_, tidakkah kau akan terlalu panas jika begitu?"

"_Mmn_... kemari, Sebastian." Perintah Ciel yang langsung dipatuhi. "Peluk, panaskan aku."

"Tapi _Bocchan_, saya rasa ini sudah cukup panas untukmu? Lihat, kau sampai berkeringat." Saat Sebastian membuka gulungan selimut yang membuntal tubuh Ciel, ia tertegun. "_Bocchan_..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku bilang panaskan aku." Ciel bergerak, mendorong Sebastian hingga terlentang dan duduk diatasnya. "Nah, sekarang, miliki aku. Jika tidak ada tugas dari ratu maka kita bebas bersenang senang kan?"

_Uh oh_, sejak kapan tuannya nakal seperti ini? Sebastian tertawa kecil, tangannya mulai merambat naik dan menyentuh paha kecil putih yang sudah lama tak terjamah. "Tidak kusangka kau sengaja menyuruhku untuk memanaskan ruangan ini semata mata hanya agar kau berkeringat dan terlihat erotis seperti ini."

Ciel membungkuk, beradu bibir dan membukanya untuk Sebastian yang langsung mengisi rongga mulutnya. Tangannya membuka kancing kemeja putih ynag dipakai Sebastian, mengusap dada bidang yang disukainya. "_A-ah_.. _mmnn_.."

"Seksi sekali," Sebastian menyentuh tubuh bagian depan yang kemejanya sudah sengaja dibuka sejak awal, memlintir tonjolan pink kecil yang mengeras lucu. Ia naik dan melepas ciuman panas, mengusap sisi wajah tuannya dan mencium rahangnya.

Ciel mendesah, sengaja membuka kakinya dan menggesek milik Sebastian dibawah sana. Senyuman menantang ia berikan disela sela wajahnya yang memerah manis, maniknya menatap Sebastian menggoda hingga pelayannya itu tanpa sadar meneguk liur.

"_Hnng_—Sebas... tian..." desahan lolos saat pelayannya mengecup tonjolannya, menjilatinya kemudian mengulumnya. Jari ramping turut mengusap lubang surga diantara belahan. Ia memekik kecil saat tiba tiba rasa dingin menyengat dibawah sana.

"Ah, _Bocchan_... begitu sempit... bagaimana jika kau kesakitan jika aku memasukkan ini?" Sebastian menatap dengan raut khawatir, tapi Ciel tau didalam matanya ia menyimpan tantangan.

"_Shut up_! Cepat lakukan saja! aku ingin panas! Lebih panas dari ini!"

Kekehan terdengar, "Kau bahkan sudah kepayahan dengan hal ini tapi malah meminta lebih?" dan sebelum tuannya protes, bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dilumat bersamaan dengan lubang kecil yang dimasuki oleh jari ramping.

"_Mmn_—_nngh_..." decakan seksi dengan air liur menetes, Sebastian mengusap rahang basah dan turun ke bagian bawah dengan sesual. Tangan lainnya bergerak memutar untuk melebarkan area surga.

Ciel menarik rambut hitam, dengan sengaja menariknya dan merematnya kuat kuat. Membuat Sebastian berseringai lalu melepas ciuman, secara nakal turun dan menghisap kuat perpotongan leher. "_Bocchan_..."

"_Akh_! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ciel berteriak saat sengatan sakit terasa di lehernya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jari ke tiga sudah masuk dan mulai bergerak kasar.

"Menggigitmu." Jawab pria lainnya tenang. Ia bahkan dengan santai menyesap dara yang menetes keluar. "Darahmu manis sekali."

Memutar mata, Ciel mendengus. "Kau iblis. Bukan vampir."

Sebastian tertawa, "Kami terkadang juga mengkonsumsi darah." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menggesekkan miliknya. Membuat tuannya menegang kecil. "Rileks, _Bocchan_." Ia membisik ditelinga dan menjilatnya sensual.

"_Nng_—Se...bas—_Arrgh_..." Ciel merasa sesak saat tiba tiba Sebastian masuk didalam sana. Ia mencoba rileks saat lengan Sebastian bergerak untuk melebarkan belahan pantatnya. "Cium—"

"_Bocchan_.." Sebastian menatap tuannya, menciumnya dan menyentak masuk. Memenuhi lubang tuannya. "Kau sempit—"

"Itu... sakit—_mmmch_.." Ciel berdecak dan beradu lidah dengan Sebastian saat pelayannya itu kembali melumat bibirnya. Tangannya menyentuh benda miliknya yang kecil dibawah sana.

Merasakan tuannya sudah terhanyut, Sebastian mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mengundang desah manis. "Kau sudah mengeras dibawah sini."

Gerakannya semi kasar, membuat tuannya berguncang dan mencakar bahunya. Tapi senyum puas yang terpasang beserta mata penuh kenikmatan itu membuat Sebastian tidak ingin berhenti. Toh, ia juga yang mendapat _service_.

"_Ah_! _Ahn_—Sebas... keluar—_hngg_, didalamku! _Ah_! _Ah_!" perintah Ciel dengan wajah paling erotis yang pernah Sebastian tau. "_Ugh_! Sebas—tian!"

"_Uh, Bocchan... ugh_—!"

Sebastian mempercepat gerakan seraya mengocok milik tuannya, juga memuaskannya dengan hisapan di tonjolan pink di dada. Hingga desah panjang lolos, keduanya mencapai nyaris bersamaan—tentu saja karena Sebastian menutup jalan keluar milik tuannya agar tidak '_keluar_' lebih dulu.

"_Aaah_~" terlalu lemas, Ciel bersandar pada pelayannya, perapian yang menyala sudah meredup. Mungkin karena Sebastian tidak ingin Ciel terlalu kepanasan. Ia mendesah saat Sebastian menarik diri. Cairan lengket warna abu abu kehitaman mengalir diantara paha karena tidak sanggup tertampung.

Pelayannya memeluk hati hati, menarik selimut dan sedetik kemudian tuannya sudah terlelap kedalam mimpi.

"_Oyasumi_, _Bocchan_." Sebastian mengusap punggung berkeringat, mencium dahi dan ikut menutup mata.

_Ini malam yang menarik_, pikirnya tertarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**A/n:**

**Uwah... buat KuroFuji, maafkan aku! Benar benar maafkan aku!**

**Astaga, aku sudah bertanya tanya padamu sejak 6 Febuari 2019. Dan sekarang sudah Desember... dan aku baru sempat mengetiknya, maafkan aku /cry/****Semoga suka, kuharap ini sesuai keinginanmu...**

**Salam, Zian.**


End file.
